Chancellor Mikhail
Category:Individuals Now: Zhukov Alliance History I've been in (to date) under 7 different alliance affiliations, all of them I enjoyed being in for the time I was in them. Long or short, I had a good time. I'm being lazy about this and probably won't finish for a while Alliances Since August 2006 Prussian Federation (PrF), August 22 - October 13 Nordreich (NoR), October 13 - November 21 Sibirskaya Imperiya, November 21 - December 3 Nordreich, December 3 - December 5 Maroon Defense Coalition, December 18 - January 1, 2007 Imperial Prussian Republic, January 1, 2007 - January 8 New Prussian Reich, January 8 - January 10 New Polar Order, January 10 - January 17 New Prussian Reich, January 17 - January 21 Nordreich, January 21 - February 26 Union of Republics, February 24 - April 19 Nordreich, April 19 - May 1 Maroon Defense Coalition, May 12 - June 28 Sans Pareil, July 9 - September 1 R&R, September 19 - September 22 Norden Verein, September 23 - October 25 Sons of Muspel, October 27 - November 27 Communist Party of CyberNations November 27 - today The Prussian Federation Being new to this game, I went in search of a "European" alliance In search of an alliance Striderwannabe, Chancellor at the time, was the first to post so I joined up at the PrF on August 22. I must have entered the alliance at the right time. The PrF was really starting to grow and make a name of itself when I came in. Forums were active, new people, simple government, and that $10K bonus. Loved it all. The August elections, which must have popped up on August 27, had begun. With talks of having no Minister of Recruitment, and no one to fill that job I decided to throw my hat into the ring. Of course, being a n00b I didn't think I would win but my gut told me: "take a stab at it." When the election had ended on August 29 I had lost, but my opponent who was running for Minister of the Interior won MoI. So in a deal he would give me MoR and he could keep MoI. My First Job Minister of Recruitment must have been where I showed my skills. I brought in dozens of members through the promotion of the mass PMing recruitment method. I was making friends in the PrF and getting to know CN very well. I had befriended the leadership and they saw me as a very good person and I was making such progress in my term as MoR, not only showing support but giving new ideas to improve the federation. In early September, our Vice-Chancellor, Gold_Skywalker better known as "Jeorg" became unstable again. And on September 10 he had resigned from his VC office again (he did previously in early August). With a special election coming up I decided "what the hell", and ran for Vice-Chancellor. On September 12, I had won the office and began my first term as the Vice-Chancellor of the Prussian Federation. Leadership Isn't As Easy As It May Look Managing the PrF was annoying, but not hard. Around the same time I had taken office an alliance, VZC, was talking about possible protectorate status with us. Freidrich Meinhoff III, now Deputy MoFA to GATO then just a government worker, had written a document call the Pact of Steel. now the PoS is what you can call CN's first MDP web document. The PoS was signed between the PrF, STAMP, TTF, and the UBN. PoS was a huge deal for the PrF, we had discussion after discussion on the topic on how to improve, how would we use it in a war, get more alliances to sign. Around late September the LJ Krew rogue wars happened. This was handled just like any other rogue war one would face. October blew in quite quickly and we had gained protectorate status of the VZC, which was almost a personal achievement. The Worst Happens Topic about 32 pages long in the VL embassy about a Prussian Federation - Volksleitung merger something that had been brung up before but not seriously addressed. We worked on everything; government, charter, people who would lead, name, etc. were all discussed in the topic. I feel bad I didn't really help out much in the development. The name was discussed for about a week, I wanted it to be the Volksreich, but no, it was decided that the PrF and VL would become the Nordreich. There's only one thing I contributed to the merger, and that's the team suggestion. We hadn't we tackled the issue and we all thought we would be multi colored since the VL and PrF came from different teams (PrF Maroon, VL Yellow). I jumped in as simply suggested "lets be on the maroon team.", so we did. Gold_Skywalker, now the Minister of Recruitment, really didn't like the Nordreich idea. He protested and protested, frustrated that he no longer had his Vice-Chancellor powers anymore. On the night of October 12 Gold was fed up with it and staged a coup. Strider, the Chancellor, being gone I was Chancellor at the time. I tried to convince people to step up against Gold, but I knew I couldn't do anything because Gold was the only admin (and ROOT). So I, and a few other government officials resigned from the Prussian Federation to join the VL and establish the Nordreich. Gold gave up on the coup an hour and a half later because of guilt. With nothing more to do, the merger suddenly happened. My Resignation Friedrich Meinhoff III's Resignation Chancellor Striderwannabe's Annoucement PrF-VL Merger The Nordreich Ah yes, the Nordreich (NoR). I would have to say that this is one of the most debated alliance in CyberNation's history. Established on Friday the 13th of October, 2006 the Nordreich promised to unite all the European Nationalists and it has indeed done that. Then having only ~70 members, today boasting 275 Nationalists. Beginnings The first couple of weeks of the Nordreich were bumpy. With constant arguments that the VL held more power than the PrF did lead to some ratifications to the government set up of the NoR. This continued up until the third week of October. The set up was unlike any other alliance in CN history. and was quite confusing to catch up with. We had forum change after forum change and name change after name change to suit the government and members' needs, nonetheless make this merger work out. Some of us still had our doubts, even me who almost resigned in mid-October, but we stayed the course and waited to see what would happen to us. The first government didn't do much except the Leadership. As apart of the first Reichsleitung (senate), we didn't do much except watch our new alliance grow. My other job as Obergruppenfuhrer (Military commander) didn't do much either, to be honest, I didn't knnow what to do so I sort alet the military sustain itself. The October Massacre went over pretty fast in government and in the military. This brought out our one enemy, the Communist Bloc. This lead to the whole debate of "Is the NoR Nazis?" which still continues today between the Communist Bloc and Nordreich and its allies. This being the NoR's first military victory we were really proud of ourselves and most of us thought "hey, this Nordreich thing might workout after all." But all things come at a price, we had lost our trust with the Communist alliances and they were now after our heads. November blew in as Nordreich's Month. In November we were to really organize and make a name for ourselves, and we did that month. In early November I had gained access to something called the VSA (as I would later call it) which apparently was the NoR's intelligence department. With that forum empty I blew it aside. Early November was quite fun, most of us just having the time of our lives in the alliance many of us had bright outlooks upon. Our PrF vs. VL views have faded and we were actually getting the first loyal pure Nordreichers. What Caused It All The second week of November had rolled in when we were getting pretty suspicous of the Communist Bloc, ICP in particular. So being me and wanted to help the Reich I put myself in harms way and became a mole in the ICP's forums. Of course, I had to keep this all in the VSA forum at the Nordreich and only PM the Leadership on these issues. I stumbled upon a load of anti-NoR and when ICP moved to the Maroon Team I found lots of things relating to taking the Senate and even more anti-NoR comments. So I showed my screenshots to the Leadership, them being dumbfounded on what they were looking at. I continued this for about a couple more days until the Nordreich's Volkfuhrer, and my personal good friend, Magnus Nordir showed everyone what the ICP was really up to. The Maroon War Ah, it was hell. We had bad PR everywhere, but we remained in tip-top shape. With our side quickly gaining strength, we really thought "we have this in the bag" and we were right, we had at least 6 alliances on our side in a matter of hours. The ICP forums were actually quiet. Nothing more than "Help, I need aid" and I was surprised that I didn't see more anti-NoR offensive comments. But nonetheless some of them were still there, and I screenshot them and posted them, only giving the Nordreich and allies moral support to fight the Communist Bloc. When the New Polar Order and GOONS decided to join is the NoR's Kaiser, Kaiser Martens, decided that this was not worth a Second Great War. So on the night of November 16 Kaiser Martens and ICP Chairman, Comrade Yev, signed a peace agreement and the end to the Maroon War. Maroon War Peace Declaration Nordreich Post Maroon War Hopes couldn't be any higher, with the Cyberverse recognizing us a major power was just a dream of the Nordreich's founders and leaders. We had hit close to 200 members we were a prospering alliance. But there was a second (and still on going) Maroon War the Nordreich and its allies are facing with the Communist Bloc, bad public appearance, trolling, and flaming. The Maroon War ignited anti-Nordreich groups and supporters, such as the Sons of Liberty, anti-NoR supporters Solidus of the Socialists of Earth and later Comrade Doug, presidentnoris, and other Communist Bloc members. We would both troll each other's threads and it still is happening, but not at the rate that it used to. With my resignation on November 21 due to the annoyance of trolling, I went on to create a Imperial Russian "themed" alliance, but that ended horribly finishing with 6 members after a week and a half. I came back on December 3 resuming my Minister of Recruitment, Minister of the Interior, and Head of the VSA. Caught On the night of December 5, the ICP finally caught my spy account from a email check. All confused the NoR leadership got into a MSN conference and we discussed what to do for at least 90 minutes until we came up with a solution. We decided that I was be blamed on some recent racist comments made on the Nordreich's forums, and that I would be expelled for it. So once doing that I would create a new nation under a totally different name, but still be in the Nordreich. A New Life With Nordreich, what I lived for, gone I moved on day by day slowly. As Rommel my alias, I got increasing bored not being able to be who I really was so on December 18 I resigned from the Nordreich under my alias to move on somewhere else. Later that day returning as Mikhail I joined the Maroon Defense Coalition to start a new life.